


Good Soldiers Follow Orders - Soldier 76/Reaper

by Decepticrazy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Filth, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless smut : l<br/>Reaper / Soldier 76</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Soldiers Follow Orders - Soldier 76/Reaper

Morrison stood his ground. He was on point. He would protect his objective come hell or high water. That was who he was. At least... that was what had run through his mind initially...

“Gabe... Gabe stop!” He'd been stationed on the objective, guarding some pointless trinket for gods knew how long and Gabriel had chosen to harass him rather than simply confront Morrison. “Why don't you just-” He huffed, cheeks flushed with heat, heart racing. “-just... get this over with! Why won't you fight me!”

The rich, almost melodic sound of Gabriel's laughter sent a shiver down Jack's spine and he curled in on himself a measure. The chilling tingle that had been haunting him, plaguing him, had yet to withdraw. Jack was losing his composure. He'd been here, guarding the objective, doing his duty to Overwatch for what felt like hours and Gabriel had been with him, in a sense, for most of that. He chose to simply taunt him, his incorporeal form ghosting about Jack's body, teasing at tender places. 

Jack wanted to shoot him. Wanted to... but could not. He was fighting a ghost, a wraith. There was nothing there. Nothing to pin down, nothing to attack. He could either endure or flee. Those were the terms. A man of duty... a man of honour... Jack endured... even if it was humiliating.

“Gabe... please...” He panted, phantom touches, cold and enticing ghosted over his body, teasing him in places that no mortal man could. Dark smoke, eerie and cold, whisped about him, lighting up his senses, setting his cock to throbbing in his pants. It ached... he abruptly wanted someone to touch him... to make him feel good. That thought alone was enough to drive whatever good sense left from the old soldier's mind.

“Enough... just- if- fuck... if you're going to do this... please just...”

That word, that magic little word must have been enough. Enough to draw the wraith from his game, coax him to take form and abandon his torments. Gabriel sounded cruel as he asked. “What? What do you want me to do, Jack?”

Jack shivered again. The ghost was gone and Gabe- no-Reaper- was at his ear, hot and cruel, promising. As much as the old soldier wanted to fight, wanted to turn and punch the Talon operative square in the face, his body was too worked up and his mind was too tormented to act. He wanted-needed-

“Come on... you know. You've dragged this out of me... just... do it.” Jack surrendered. He'd endured the wraith's teasing, promising touch for hours. He just wanted some relief. The radio was silent. There was no action on the front, no sign of attackers. For all intents and purposes, he was alone. Alone with a ghost, a phantom, a memory that refused to let him rest.

Reaper's mocking laughter sounded like liquid silk on his ears and Jack flushed heatedly. Fuck, he wanted to hear more of that. Wanted and needed it. Old memories of Gabriel using him, fucking him, claiming him, set his cock to stiffening instantly, a wet patch forming as the tip of his member strained against soft cloth, dribbling precum, aching to be used.

“Do you miss me, Jack? Miss what we used to be? In the dark hours of night... away from eyes and ears... my little slut.” Reaper growled and wrapped a clawed hand around Jack's throat, sharp talons teasing, pressing against warm skin in threat and Gabriel purred as he felt Jack buckle at the touch, his body relaxing, going limp in Gabriel's grasp.

Jack couldn't do more than moan softly, memories plaguing his mind as the chill of sharp steel played against his skin. He shook with pent up arousal, keyed up from Reaper's almost touches, nothing but dark mist and promise. Now that the other man was pressed against him, guiding him to his knees, Jack felt drunk with sensation. He hated how easily he folded, how expertly Gabriel (the names were getting mixed up in his mind. Was this the man he cared for? The monster he became?) turned his weaknesses against him, played him.

Soon Jack was a trembling mess, kneeling at the heavy boots of his enemy, lips opening and shutting as he fought the temptation to beg. He felt hot and needy staring up at that mask, that heavy armour and dark, lustrous leather. Oh fuck but it looked good on the man, drew out all his curves, all his power. The soldier swallowed to keep from whining at the sight. 

“Strip.” 

The simple command threw Morrison. He sputtered and reeled as if struck, shocked. “Wha-no! I'm not going to-” All his ire evaporated the instant Gabriel moved to turn away, making to abandon Jack to his need.

“No! I'll... ok.” The old soldier recoiled as his needs got the better of him. He unclipped his mask, keeping his visor, unbuttoning his jacket and shirt and tossing them to the ground. Bare chested, heaving with arousal and barely keeping from pawing at the Talon operative gloating above him, Jack fought to remain still, the urge to writhe, to grind against anything he could almost maddening. He needed this. Needed to give in.

“The mask, Jack.” 

Fear laced through him at the demand. “No-no I-” Reaper tilted his head, that expressionless mask somehow reading as expectation. He wouldn't relent. Jack humbled himself and gave in, freeing the visor, blinking at the first signs of unfiltered light, dim as it was. His vision was fading. The visor helped. The ghost standing above him was a blurry a mass of black with a stark, deathly face floating amidst it. Morrison looked away.

“Mh... That'll do.” 

Jack sighed in relief as his offer was accepted, immediately tensing as he realised he might get what he wanted, what he craved. The cold steel that had been teasing his neck, threatening and dangerous, moved to wrap around his head and Jack let it, let himself be guided as something warm and thick nudged at his cheek. He caught of whiff of sweat and sex and moaned aloud his face was pressed against Gabriel's balls, warm and ripe with odor. 

“Uhn... like that, do you Jack? My sweaty balls rubbing in your face? Fucking whore... you missed this didn't you.”

Jack swallowed again, somehow holding back the whimper that clawed at his throat. Oh fuck yes he missed this. Gabe was warm and potent, the scent driving Jack mad with lust. Gabriel mustn't have had a chance to shower for some time, scents of leather and stale piss filling his senses. Jack let out a tiny moan and rubbed against soft skin, letting his face be shoved into sweaty balls and eagerly licking, moaning and kissing his way over the tangy surface, tasting salt and leather.

“Ahnn... that's it... such a good boy. You like the taste of stale cock too don't you... here.” 

Jack gasped as he felt those vicious claws grab a huge handful of his hair, forcing his head to move, warm, thick pressure nudging at his lips until he opened. 

“Uhn... that's it Morrison... mhh...”

The pleasured drawl and the sudden burn on his throat as Reaper forced him to take his cock was a high Jack had missed. He let himself surrender, his hands moving to rest on Gabriel's thighs reverently, his eyes shutting as he let himself feel. 

Thick curls of pubic hair mashed against his face as Gabriel forced his head down, Jack choking and protesting for a moment before giving in, forcing his throat to relax. It felt far better than he'd imagined to finally give up power again.

“Fuck, Morrison... that's good.... you've got a nice mouth...” He ground into the soldier's face as he spoke, ignoring the tender, almost affectionate touches running along his thighs, the floundering, pawing motions when he rammed into the soldier's throat too hard. “Just as good as I remember...”

It was tempting to let himself go, to cum all over the soldier's face and leave him like that for his friends to find but Gabriel wanted more, wanted to grind Jack's needy submission into his face. “Fuck... you love that don't you... want to taste my cum you little slut?” The needy, deep moan that dragged out was a heady thrill to the Talon operative.

Jack felt his head spin as he was used roughly, mouth fucked raw like a cheap toy, used without care and without shame. The ghost was right. He fucking loved this. He wanted to suck on that unwashed dick and lap up the spill for days to come. Wanted those thick thighs to suffocate him, bury him in the scent of sweat and cum, coarse hair rubbing against his face, his tongue lapping eagerly at whatever Gabe-Reaper-he didn't know- would offer him. Anything.

“Bet you want to use that tongue for me... don't you, Morisson? Want to get me off... you know you missed it...”

Jack moaned and felt his hands shake as he pawed at those enticing thighs, begging wordlessly for what Reaper offered. He moaned and swallowed around the cock buried in his throat, grinding back and forth, fucking him raw as he bucked lightly in place, cock straining against his pants. 

“Want to obey like a good little boyscout don't you?” Reaper set both hands on short grey hair and thrust forcefully as he spoke, making the soldier whimper from the rough pace he set. “Want to lick my asshole with that filthy mouth ... beg to be fucked until you can't think... can't feel any more.”

Morrison felt a sob torn from his throat, unsure if it was from the next brutal thrust from the sweaty cock plundering his mouth or the lurid desires Reaper spun in his mind. Fuck. Yes. Yes. Please! He needed it... needed to give in completely...

Before he could think, before he could react, hot thick fluids filled his mouth, making him choke and swallow. Tears welled in his eyes as the soldier was forced to drink down thick cum, feeling queasy as it settled in his empty stomach. He was finally released, swaying backwards and panting hard, blinking in shock at being abandoned so suddenly and callously.

“Such a good little slut... maybe I'll come back and use you again some other time.” 

Jack blinked in shock as he watched Reaper wipe up his spill, smearing some of it on Jack's face and turning away before the eager tongue lapping at his shaft could beg for more. No. No that couldn't be it! He had to... he... couldn't leave like this... not now. Jack almost wept as he cock strained and twitched in his pants, so needy it throbbed. “...please.”

A pause. “What was that?” Reaper smirked behind the mask, fingers stalling as they moved to button his pants, teasing the head of his cock instead and inching forward. “Did you say something, Morisson?”

Jack shook, humiliated, burning with anger and desire and yet uncaring for anything other than getting what he needed. “Please... I... want it. What you said. Let me...” He lunged forward, hands grasping, stroking, pawing at curved thighs, mouth pressed to the dribbling, softened member before him and tongue darting out to lick and lave over the warm length. “Please...” He worked his way down, Reaper obliging him and shifting his pants so that Morrison could tongue down the soft bulge of his balls, lap at his taint and grasp fleetingly for more. He flicked his tongue needily, whining and surging forward, moving with Reaper as the leather clad operative knelt and positioned himself on the ground, thighs parted invitingly.

“Go on then... get to work, Morrison.”

Jack dove forward enthusiastically, burying his tongue in the cleft of Reaper's cheeks, lapping and laving as the other man groaned in pleasure. That sound was enough to make Jack want to blow his load in his pants, a wash of approval and something like affection making him warm and sated in a way he'd not felt in years. 

“Uf....nnn... such a good slut... that's it... work it in there... you like that? Like the taste? Fuckin' whore...” 

Every filthy word, every moan and gasp of pleasure urged Jack on and he whimpered for relief as he tongued at Reaper's clenching opening, licking eagerly, rubbing himself against his stifling clothing in a desperate bid for friction. He couldn't keep this up, needed relief, his lips working before he could stop himself. “Please... Gabe... I need.”

Reaper would have laughed at that needy tone if it hadn't gotten him so hard. His limp cock was already twitching again, eager for more and Morrison was acting like such a wanton whore for him that it was hard to hold back. “Need what, slut? Want me to-mff...fuck you?”

That stole the air out of Jack's lungs and he had to fight himself to keep going, to keep giving Reaper what he wanted, tonguing the man's clenching asshole, moaning and pressing his nose into the sagging balls dangling in his face. Every whiff was filled with Gabe's scent, his power and control and Jack was desperate for more. He held back for a matter of seconds before blurting out in desperation, “Yes! Please, fuck me, Gabe! Please! Please oh fuck... you... have to... come on... I need it... fucking do it, I'm ready!” He wasn't. He knew he wasn't. The burn would ache for weeks to come but it would be worth it if he could just have Gabe filling him up nicely.

Reaper growled and forced the man's face back down, snapping at him. “Finish your damned job first then I might decide to fuck you... such a whiny bitch. Shut your mouth and eat my ass like you fucking promised. Here...” He kicked Morrison back, shoving his pants down forcefully and squatting over the soldier's face, burying Jack in the warm scent and taste of salty flesh. 

“That's it now... get to work whore.” Reaper ground down over the willing tongue lapping at his taint, his balls, getting everything nice and soaked. He felt the flick of a tongue over his tight asshole and ground down, urging Morrison on with a brief touch to the soldier's very noticeable bulge.

Jack cried out, the sounds muffled by Reaper's body, warm and salty, tangy on his tongue. This was cruel. He writhed and whimpered as clawed hands reached out, unfastening his belt and squeezing the stiff, throbbing member so desperate for relief. Morrison squirmed and bucked needily, teased and tormented, his cock finally slapped with a firm command to 'keep working.'

Jack's head spun with guilty pleasure and he buried his tongue in the warm, tight opening grinding down against him, writhing and fucking Reaper's asshole steadily, worming his way in deeply and tonguing the warm, quivering walls there as his own body ached with built up need. He wanted to beg. Wanted to scream. This wasn't fair. He needed... so desperately. 

Finally, Reaper seemed satisfied, grinding down on the soldier's face, body quivering and the deep, sated moans filling the air dying off until Jack was allowed up, kicked onto his front and ordered to, again- “strip.”

Jack whimpered, obeying this time, unwilling to do anything that would make Reaper leave him like this, shamed and needy. He almost tore his pants free, settled on the ground, naked and shivering, barely holding himself back from mounting Reaper's thigh like a dog in heat. That ghostly mask stared down at him and Jack was forced to look away, staring at the ground as his shame grew and grew.

A heavy boot draws his attention back instantly, nudging at his leaking cock, making Jack whimper and rut against it. Any friction was good, was craved. The source of it didn't matter. If Reaper ordered him to fuck himself like this well... at least he'd get off. He craved more though.... needed it. “Please...” Jack's voice cracked in desperation as he spoke, hitching pathetically as he ground against the heavy boot, cock dribbling cum over the toe.

“Filthy aren't you... I want you to try a little harder Morisson... make me want to fuck you...” Reaper toyed with his own cock as he spoke, stroking his head, teasing the half stiff length back to full-mast. 

Jack wanted to scream his frustrations. Here he was begging to be fucked and it still wasn't enough, was never enough. He had to go one step further, humiliate himself that much more. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it but fuck he just needed to get off.

Jack all but threw himself into his task, stark naked, licking twin fingers and kneading at his asshole, bending down and presenting his ass for Reaper, fingering it until he could slip the first digit inside then moaning in desperate need. His cock nudged against the filthy ground, Morisson hitching and startling, drawing back and giving Reaper a nice look at his stretched hole. The soldier let his face settle against the ground, not caring for how the filthy grit marred his face, dust settling in his eyes and dirt in his scars. All that mattered was pleasing Reaper, giving him a show good enough for him to want to fuck his worthless ass. 

The soldier finally worked a second finger inside, back arching, spare hand stretching his ass out nicely for Gabe to watch as he fucked himself. He heard the man shifting behind him and silently prayed he'd done enough, that he'd get what he needed now.

“Look at that now... what a filthy boyscout... shoving your ass up like that... begging to be fucked... I suppose I'lll have to punish you for it won't I... tear your ass up until you scream for me...”

A heavy weight settled above Jack and he dared to hope he'd be rewarded. Reaper's purring tone made his ass clench and his dick hard, those words filthy and full of promise. “Yes! Fuck... please! Please fucking use me!”

The sudden pressure of something warm and firm on his asshole, fingers brushed aside easily, set Morrison's dick to throbbing and his heart racing. Finally! Finally, finally, sweet relief! He writhed and begged without words, pressing back against Reaper eagerly, trying to spear himself on the other man's cock. “Come on! Do it!” 

Silence. Fuck. He'd made a mistake. He'd given an order. Jack knew this game well enough to know when to admit he was wrong. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean-”

The thick shaft edging it's way into his ass suddenly drove forward, spearing Morisson painfully, making the deepest parts of him ache as he let out a breathy sob. His head was forced down into the ground, clawed talons raking down his back before taking a thick handful of hair and yanking Jack up off the ground, cock twitching inside the soldier as Jack howled.

“What was that you little slut! You don't give me orders! Understand?” He slammed the soldier's face back down into the filthy ground as he spoke, tilting his hips back and dragging his length out at a painfully slow crawl before slamming back in forcefully, drawing a hitching keen from the pinned soldier. “The only words I want to hear from that filthy mouth is how much you love my cock inside you! Fucking whore...”

Jack groaned and sobbed his understanding, breathily gasping an affirmative, writhing against Reaper and shakily begging once more. “Please... I'm sorry... I understand... please fuck me...”

Nothing. More agonising torment as the stiff, filling thing buried in his ass refused to move. Reaper was unrelenting, not satisfied with Jack unless he threw himself on the man's mercy and dragged himself through the mud. “Fine... I.. please sir. Commander?” A pleased growl met his ears at that.

“Fine... commander... fuck my slutty asshole... please!” He tried to force himself back, held fast, pinned down helplessly and grinding back feebly on nothing. The shaft buried in his clenching iris twitched and shifted, inching in and Morisson nearly wept in relief, blurting out praise as Reaper finally started a steady rhythm, giving him the friction he so desperately needed.

“Ohhhhh fuck... yeah.... commander... commander... Reyes... mmh... uff... please more... more...” That thick, filling cock pushed inside him again and again, driving deeper each time, spearing the deepest parts of him and making the soldier's body writhe in deeply craved pleasure. He was soon bucking back into Reyes... fucking himself on the other man's cock and moaning like a wanton slut all the while. That thick, filling thing drove in deeper and deeper, massaged his prostate and forcing the most humiliating things from his lips.

“Fuuuck... Reyes... want you... want you to make me beg... take me... use me... anything... anything you want... commander! Uhfff---” 

Deep, crawling pleasure built in the pit of his stomach then exploded in a heady wash of relief as his asshole clenched and rippled, drawing a shout from the man above him as Morisson finally came, lasting barely more than a minute. 

Cum dribbled from his spent cock, Morrison writhing and grinding back against Reyes as he felt hot fluids shoot inside him, tickling tender parts and making him spasm and cum all over again, babbling and open mouthed droning in happy relief. He moaned and clawed at the ground, rippling around Reyes, around Reaper, feeling every little dribble of hot cum shoot inside him and wanting to cling to that moment forever. That feeling of being used, being claimed and made to submit. That thought alone drew another long, shuddering moan from the soldier and he collapsed to the ground, shivering and panting hard, groaning non-stop as he clenched and flexed all over again, the thick cock still buried within his ass continuing to twitch and weep.

“Mh.... commander... uhh.. mmyeeah...” He droned helplessly, exhausted, spent and aching but more relieved, more relaxed than he'd felt in years. 

 

 

He must have passed out. When he opened his eyes it wasn't the dark leather of heavy armour he saw, those luscious curves or that chalky mask. It was his team, wide eyed and horrified, rushing to his 'aid.'

Jack had enough clarity to curse the lingering chuckle that drifted to his ears before he crumpled up in humiliation, wondering how the fuck he could ever hope to explain this away.


End file.
